1. Field of Art
The disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus having a copy function. More specifically, the disclosure relates to the image forming apparatus capable of performing a direct copying in which printing may be started without waiting for the completion of a sheet reading for one page.
2. Description of Related Art
Known copying techniques include a memory copying technique and a direct copying technique. In the memory copying technique, printing is started on the condition that read data of a sheet for one page has been stored in a memory. In the direct copying technique, printing is started without waiting for the completion of a sheet reading for one page. The memory copying technique may have an advantage in processing, e.g., multiple copy production, scaling changes, and multiple page arrangement per sheet. The direct copying technique may have an advantage to obtain a copy output earlier.
In the known direct copying techniques, printing is started without waiting for the completion of a sheet reading for one page, and therefore, when read data does not contain any effective image, a blank sheet is output even when such output is unnecessary.